officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mythic Valley/@comment-99.244.161.132-20120507220039
Hikari was taken aback by the boy's sudden and harsh response. Were those tears on his face? Was he actually...crying? And what was that on her own face? Why was her vision so fractured...? The first tear of her empathy fell to the cobblestone pathway. She felt for this boy. How horrible it must be, life in his world. Pathetic. It was a good word to describe his unfortunate situation. To describe her own too...It was pathetic of her to try and take advantage of a kid who had it pretty rough already. It was pathetic of her to have a power that she couldn't use. It was pathetic that she had to live like this. And now she was the one crying? Why did she care? It was him in the bad position, not her... She grabbed the coins out of her sack of loot, plus one of the gold coins that strange hybrid boy had given her earlier. She pushed them towards him. As a sort of apology, and wish. "One thing you've got to learn is that life is a bunch of crap." she said quietly, her voice dropping to a whisper. So he wouldn't hear it shaking. "Maybe it'll get better. Who knows. Time will tell, as would a real fortune-teller." She enclosed herself in the curtain of her dove-like wings, hiding her face from his. Hoping he would leave her to her memories. Daddy, you still love me, right? Hikari, you can't stay here. I thought the gene had died out with Tenshi... But you loved mom. Why don't you love me? Hikari, I want you to leave. You're just pathetic begging like this. Daddy, please don't! She's pathetic, dad. A freak. Just a pathetic freak who won't amount to anything... And it was true. (OOC- Hikari has a long history which I will explain later.) ..... Yuki left the bakery in a hurry, ready to return home with her bread. The house's youngest must be hungry by now. She noticed the multi-coloured gypsy girl from earlier. Remembering the rude comment made by that man, she decided to avoid her this time around. The pathway wasn't very wide, so it was hard to stay out of the girl's line of vision. However, the girl seemed preoccupied at the moment. There was a boy standing by her, possibly her latest costumer. ''Perfect! She won't notice me then! I guess I'll just be on my w--'' But while her mind was on the girl, her eyes weren't watching where she was walking. She had ungracefully stumbled into passerby, landing on her face. She cursed under her breath before looking up into the face of the man she had collided with. Her blue eyes met his dark ones. (Hello Monsiuer Quasar!) ..... Thalia rolled over onto her back, so as to watch the clouds pass. "How long have we been waiting?" she asked her friends. "It's long past lunch. And I'm hungry..." Her stomach growled in agreement. Yule sat up and tipped his hat. Thalia rolled her eyes. this was all part of his image in public. Mysterious Minstrel my backside... He began strumming his lute, not really playing anything in particualar, yet to Thalia's ears it still sounded like music. "Dunno, sweetheart." he said with a laugh. Thalia made a face. Classic Yule. He was performing even when there was no one there. Trylla turned away, twirling her wand like a baton. "Shut up, Yule. Thalia doesn't care about your whole flirty act..." She stood up, stretching. Her joints cracked slightly, from their disuse in the last hour of chatting. "Well, I'm not waiting any longer. I'm headin' to thetavern to get something for myself. Toodles." And she walked off. Thalia got up too. "I might as well join ya, see here that maid is." she said, running after Trylla. Yule was left alone. He stopped playing for a second. "Hey, whadda 'bout, huh? Why are you leaving me all alone? You guys!" he called, as the girls ran off, ignoring him. He mutters something under his breath.